A number of studies have been made and theories advanced concerning the principles involved in accurately putting a golf ball. Also, there is an endless variety of putters having various types of heads or blades and various types of shafts. A great variety of putters have been produced for improving the alignment of the putter with the projected line of movement of the ball. Such putters have included gun sights, mirror arrangements, cross-hairs, etc. Other putters have included weighted means for compensating for the twist of the club due to impact with the ball. Further, mathematical analyses have been provided to show the mechanics of good putting. All the foregoing has been done because it is recognized that putting involves a complex physical skill, and it is desirable to provide means to enable the golfer to become more skilled in the art of putting.
The following patents represent prior art of interest known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,573 to Key, Jr. entitled "Putter Hand Grip"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,633 to Studen entitled "Golf Putter"; U.S Pat. No. 4,162,074 to Thomson entitled "Golf Putter"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,860 to Nakamatsu eniitled "Golf Club"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,077 to Spivey entitled "Golf Club Putter Grip".
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,573 and 4,272,077 show enlarged grips to improve putter grip; U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,074 shows a golf putter blade having a complex curve to impart overspin to the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,633 shows a putter having an inclined surface terminating in a horizontal point or line of somewhat lesser height than the diameter of the ball for contacting the ball.
As will be explained hereinafter, applicant provides a flat forwardly inclined surface to assure overspin is provided to the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,860 discloses a golf putter having a large square grip apparently at least two inches in width, wherein the putter is used by placing the thumbs parallel, and side by side on the grip. The grip is relatively large and apparently must be used with the hands at the same height on the shaft. It appears the putter could not be used with the hands positioned one above the other as is normal usage.
While the applicant recognizes that putting requires certain skills, the present invention suggests certain unique principles and provides a putter having certain unique features which enables the golfer to maximize his ability to align and properly stroke the ball toward the hole.